lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Fabek Teague
Fabek Teague is the son of Jacek, and Zaklina Teague making him a member of and the long time Lord, and Patriarch of House Teague alongside the longtime King of the Kingdom of Poland. Fabek Teague has two siblings in the form of Dawid, and Tomasz Teague of which Dawid was a corrupt bishop in the Polish Church of Christ and would become the regent of Poland following his betrayal of his brother Fabek, while Tomasz was a Knight in the Polish Order of the Yellow Hussars of whom fled Warsaw and Poland into the Kingdom of Lithuania following the betrayal of the Polish nobles. Fabek Teague would be married to Janna Krupka in a marriage hailed by many in the two kingdoms as a real sign of growth between the two long time rivals, and while at first frosty relations between the two a shared love for Christianity would lead to great love which only ended with the death of Fabek and Janna's imprisonment. Fabek Teague would become increasingly devout under the tutelage of the Polish Arch-Bishop Józef Kowalczyk and in a period that became known as the Polish Inquisition he would begin to pass laws in Poland that restricted the increasingly corrupted noble class of Poland from some of the more greedy actions they were committing as well as imprisoning and in some cases executing many nobles for being guilty of committing cardinal Sins including sending his own brother Dawid to jail for two years for greed. Fabek Teague would be tricked into leading most of the Polish First Army and thousands of summoned vassal troops into the Battle of Poznan where he would be ambushed by the forces of the Goblins and Skaven alongside a force of human traitors within Poznan and despite rallying his ambushed forces well he would be assassinated during the retreat from Poznan by Skaven infiltrators. History Early History Polish Inquisition Main Article : Polish Inquisition The King of Poland in the form of Fabek Teague would grow up within the court life of the city of Warsaw, and thus had seen the coruptuion that was rampant throughout Warsaw and Poland, and also the religious ignorance that went on, but for much of his early reign he maintained this status quo with only the death of the Arch Bishop Wieceslaw Skrocki changing his opinions. Following the death of Wieceslaw Skrocki the Polish Church of Christ would install Jozef Kowalczyk of whom had spent his life in isolation in a church in northern Poland leading to the church believing they could control him, but instead of being a stooge he would be a religious fanatic of whom came to the court and quickly got into the ear of King Fabek Teague. This influence would quick turn Fabek Teague towards being increasingly devout under the tutelage of the Polish Arch-Bishop Jozef Kowalczyk and under this tutelage he would begin to pass laws in Poland that restricted the increasingly corrupted noble class of Poland from some of the more greedy actions they were committing as well as imprisoning and in some cases executing many nobles for being guilty of committing cardinal Sins including sending his own brother Dawid to jail for two years for greed. Death Fabek Teague would be tricked into leading most of the Polish First Army and thousands of summoned vassal troops into the Battle of Poznan where he would be ambushed by the forces of the Goblins and Skaven alongside a force of human traitors within Poznan and despite rallying his ambushed forces well he would be assasinated during the retreat from Poznan by Skaven infiltrators. New King Jakob Teague would be crowned following the death of his father during the Battle of Poznan, and emotionally still recovering from the death of his father he is forced shortly after this to meet several noble girls of whom he will choose his new wife from among. Family Members House Teague.jpg|Jacek Teague - Father|link=Jacek Teague Dawid Teague.jpg|Dawid Teague - Brother|link=Dawid Teague Janna Teague.jpg|Janna Teague - Wife|link=Janna Teague Jakob Teague Cover Amazing.jpg|Jakob Teague - Son|link=Jakob Teague Relationships Dawid Teague.jpg|'Dawid Teague' - Family/Enemy : Fabek, and Dawid would grow up together and during their youth they were close, but following Fabek's turn to religion there relationship begin to decay as Dawid blamed god for the death of their father. Eventually this damaged relationship would spiral further out of control when the growing bitterness that Dawid felt towards his brother led to him becoming an easy target for|link=Dawid Teague Category:Polish Category:People Category:People of Poland Category:Human Category:House Teague Category:Knight Category:Christian Knight Category:Leader Category:Dead